Makkan
|length= |wingspan= |mass= |skincolor=Light brown |haircolor=None |feathers= |eyecolor=Black |distinctions= *Noseless |lifespan= |planet=Planet 12The Ways and Cultures of Marvelous Beasts ( sample) |habitat= |diet= |language=Makkan |members=*Bemb *Lord Tempest *Rodena *Tabahelma *Verrot}} Makkans were a species of humanoids were native to the planet of Planet 12. Makkans were known for being reclusive and sophisticated creatures, winning the favor of dictators such as Lily Clark. Famous Makkans included the notorious Lord Tempest, the Dark Lord of Metta until the Battle of Egypt. Bemb, Tabahelma, and Rodena were Makkans as well. Biology and appearance Makkans were a sentient humanoid species that could easily be identified by their three eyes and their goat-like snout. Female Makkans also had a singular breast. All Makkans were slim and had proportions similar to that of a human. The Makkans had excellent vision, able to resolve more colors than most species, and even able to see into the infrared. Makkans chewed and digested their food quite slowly, savoring the flavor carefully. A single meal could take almost an entire week to finish, but a Makkan would often not need to eat for several days afterwards. A recessive genetic mutation sometimes caused some Makkans to suffer from misshapen extremities, with hands and feet swelling to abnormal sizes. While not affecting the individual's ability to do finer work, the handicap nonetheless often resulted in social isolation. Makkans scientists intently studied the trait to attempt to find a cure. History A fierce and brash Makkan hailing from Planet 12 was a cadet sent to invade Earth in 2019. Little is known about this alien's early years, but it is briefly implied that this alien was very successful on his homeworld, which was almost entirely made up of cities and technology. In 2019, the Makkan was sent by leading authorities of his species to invade Earth, for which the others would then join him. He was required by an administrator to give the signal for their arrival. When he arrived, Peter Hecks fired on him with a huge ray gun, only for the alien to redirect it at the ship. Peter forced it past the ship and into the ether. As he climbed into the spaceship he had come there in, the alien followed in close pursuit, dodging incoming explosives. Finally, Peter took over. Getting the drop on the alien, Peter was now in pursuit and fired blasters until the alien's UFO was hit. Peter then fired a homing missile, intending to finish it off. The projectile successfully destroyed the alien and blew up his fighter, jamming communications from Planet 12. The alien's death ultimately prompted leading authorities on Planet 12 not to risk such an aggressive move a second time. In addition, Peter Hecks' extraordinary talent was discovered as a result of the dogfight. Ironically, the alien was the reason that the S.M.S.B. was created in the first place, setting the stones to begin and end three different wars and purge the NoHeads, and any other factions in Canada, America, Mexico, and the entire continent of Asia, once and for all. Behind the scenes It was revealed in 2015 that the creature who attacked Peter Hecks in 2019 is indeed a Makkan. The novel had done nothing to reveal its origins. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Makkans Category:Sentient species Category:Creature Holocards